1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser microphone, and more particularly, to a parallelepiped condenser microphone in which a sound hole is defined in a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical condenser microphones include a voltage bias component (electret), a pair of diaphragm and backplate, and a junction field effect transistor (JFET). The pair of diaphragm and backplate forms a capacitor of which capacitance varies in response to sound pressure. The JFET is used to buffer an output signal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a condenser microphone according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a condenser microphone 10 includes a cylindrical case forming the exterior of the condenser microphone. In the cylindrical case, a diaphragm having a polar ring and a membrane, a spacer, a backplate, a nonconductive and ring-shaped first base, a conductive second base, and a PCB with two connecting terminals are included.
When mounting the condenser microphone on a main PCB by using a surface mount technology (SMT), the connecting terminals of the PCB of the condenser microphone should be exactly connected with terminals of the main PCB. However, the condenser microphone is not suitable for using the SMT because leading ends of the connecting terminals are lower than a curled surface of the case. This structure may cause soldering failure. Specifically, since it is difficult to check the positions of the terminals when a plurality of terminals are to be connected to one another, polarity mismatches and poor contacts such as abnormally aligned contacts may be caused.